


Macavity's New Toy

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: AU-Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Collars, Confinement, Depression, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Kidnapping, Leashes, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sleep Deprivation, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, black mail, hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Munkustrap didn't think that his father being a DA would be a big deal, but he had no idea about the case that his father was trying. He didn't know that his father was trying to put away the Napoleon of Crime Macavity. Munkustrap didn't know that sneaking out of his house one night would change his life. Now prisoner to the madman, all he can hope for is that his father will find him before Macavity destroy's everything about him.





	Macavity's New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like, then don't read. All works are being update. This will be updated as well over time, and they are human in this.

Munkustrap gripped the sheets tighter, biting into the pillow. The claws of his captor were digging into his sides as he felt his captor continue to move in and out of him. He lost count of how long he had been the prisoner of the psychotic madman called Macavity. The sound of the old rusty bed squeaking echoed in the small cell room, along with the sounds of Macavity’s disgusting groans and moans of pleasure. He could feel the tears running down his face as his captor continued to move in and out of him, making sure to slam into him with each thrust. Munkustrap thought Macavity was done, but his hopes were dashed as he felt Macavity adjust his hips before continuing with the vicious assault.

            “Don’t you fucking move again bitch.” Macavity hissed out. He continued to viciously move in and out of the younger man under him.

            If it wasn’t for the pillow in his mouth, then he would be screaming. _Just let me go already._ It was a desperate thought, but he just hoped that his father was getting close to finding him. Munkustrap knew that was why he was prisoner to Macavity, but it wasn’t his fault that Old Deuteronomy adopted him when he was just a baby. A fact that Macavity enjoyed throwing in his face every time before he would assault him. It also wasn’t Munkustrap’s fault that Old Deuteronomy was the DA and was trying a case against his captor. A sharp pain in his side and he knew that Macavity removed his claws from his side, but found a new spot to pierce his flesh. “Please.” It was a weak plea, and Munkustrap knew it, but he hoped it would get his captor to show some mercy. All he was rewarded with was Macavity wrapping his hand around the chain attached to his collar and pulling his body up.

            “Listen bitch.” Macavity hissed out. “You are mine until your father decides to cooperate with me and drop all charges against me.” He marked each word with a vicious thrust into Munkustrap, listening to the younger man trying to hold back his cries of pain. “And I am going to make sure to use our time to the full advantage.”

            Munkustrap wanted to reach up and attack the hand holding the chain, but the thick leather cuffs around his wrists served as another reminder that he was a prisoner. He tried to let his mind escape, trying to think about getting home, but every time he thought about his life before he was captured, he felt Macavity’s cock run over his prostate. “Aaahh.” Munkustrap gasped out. _Please just let me go!_ He couldn’t control the tears running down his face, and he couldn’t brace himself as his face was slammed back down on the pillow. Munkustrap could tell that Macavity was close to finishing and in a few more thrusts, he was right. He felt the madman release in him, hating feeling the release fill him while Macavity laughed. _Someone save me from this monster!_ Once again he felt Macavity pulling his body up by the chain around his collar.

            “That’s right bitch.” Macavity whispered into his ear. “Take it all. I have this feeling that you’re not going to want to leave when the time comes.” He continued to move his cock in and out of his young captive.

            Munkustrap was biting his lip to keep from screaming out, and to keep from puking as he felt his captor’s teeth digging into his shoulder. Mercifully, he felt Macavity release the chain and his face was contacting the pillow. The tears were pooling under his chin, and he whimpered as he felt the placid cock slip out of him. His body shook as he felt the release slowly leak out of him, and he knew that it wouldn’t last long. Just as he thought about it, he felt the butt plug enter him, and then the straps being adjusted. Munkustrap no longer cared that Macavity was attaching butt plug with a tail attached to him anymore, for all he wanted to do was go home and forget this horrible nightmare. _Please be done and leave me alone._ He prayed that Macavity was done with him, and he slowly turned his head to see that Macavity now had his cellphone out and was taking pictures. Munkustrap felt heat rush to his face and quickly turned his head away from what his captor was doing.

            Macavity let out a deep, evil laugh. “Don’t worry, pet.” His voice echoed in the small room, causing Munkustrap to shake. “These photos are for my own personal use. If I decide to sell your body out, then I will have more professional ones done.” He finished taking the photos and slid the phone back into his pocket. “Your dinner will be in a few hours my pretty kitty. Rest.” He turned heel and walked out of the room.

            The breath that he had been holding in quickly escaped once he heard the door to his cell door close and lock, and Munkustrap slowly forced himself into the fetial position. His whole body hurt, and he had lost count a long time ago of how many times the madman used him. As he was alone with his thoughts, he remembered the day of how he ended up Macavity’s prisoner clearly.

            _“Dad.” Munksutrap sighed. “I’m hanging out with Alonzo and the twins. We’re seeing the new movie that just came out. I’ll be where there are people at all times.” He hoped that his father saw his point and would still allow him to go the movies with his friends. “Macavity isn’t going to try anything while I’m around people.” Munkustrap simply watched as his father paced back and forth._

_“Munk.” Old Deuteronomy gently spoke. He placed a hand on his son’s shoulder and looked into the young man’s eyes. “It’s just that this situation is different than most. And I would prefer it if you just stay home, at least until I have put Macavity behind bars.”_

_Munkustrap let out an aggravated sigh. “I’m not going to be alone Dad. Alonzo and the twins are going to be with me the whole time. And I’m twenty-two years old, I think I can handle myself.”_

_“You’re going to be walking alone to Alonzo’s house. That’s the perfect opportunity for Macavity to grab you.” Deuteronomy quickly chimed in. “Munkustrap. I know that this is hard for you to understand, but please trust me. I do not want to see my son captured at the hands of this monster. It’s just safer if you stay home, until we ensure that Macavity is safely locked behind bars.”_

_“Why does my social life have to suffer for your job?” Munkustrap shouted. He ran his fingers through his hair and was pacing back and forth. “I have nothing to do with this, and I want to live my life. He can’t stop me from living my life Dad. Now please move out of my way so I can get going.”_

_Deuteronomy let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his head. “I am trying to protect you boy. Don’t you see that? If I let you go out tonight, then who’s to say that Macavity will not try to grab you? Do you have any idea how dangerous this man is son? Just this once I am putting my foot down. You are grounded until further notice. Now head back upstairs and go watch some television or read a book.”_

_“You can’t ground me!” Munkustrap hissed back. “I’m twenty-two years old! That makes me an adult! And that means I can make up my own mind about where I can go!”_

_“You live in my house and that means you live by my rules.” Old Deuteronomy snapped back. “Now you march yourself up to your room and go to bed early.”_

_“I hate you!” Munkustrap shouted at his father. He turned on his heel and quickly ran up the stairs. When he reached his room, he slammed the door shut, not caring if he was acting like a two-year-old. Munkustrap paced back and forth trying to figure out what to do. “He can’t do this to me! I’m twenty-two years old!” Munkustrap pulled out his cellphone and quickly text his friend._

_After a rapid exchange of texts back and forth, Munkustrap slowly opened his window, aware that his dad was sensitive to sounds in the house. When he was out the window and slowly climbing down, he kept looking back up to make sure that his father was not checking up on him. Once his feet hit the ground, he took off running, jumped the fence, and continued running down the street. There was no way he was going to let his father’s job ruin his life, and he continued walking down the street. He decided to take the short cut down the alleyway, since it was faster to get to Alonzo’s home, and then from there they would meet up with the twins. Munkustrap continued to walk down the alleyway just looking forward to hanging out with his friends._

_“Spare change?” A voice of a homeless man asked._

_Munkustrap’s eyes quickly scanned the hunched man, and decided to ignore him. “Sorry don’t have any.” With that, he kept walking down the alleyway, knowing that if he didn’t get there soon, then he was going to have to start running._

_“Come now.” The voice of the homeless man whispered in his ear. Before Munkustrap could react, he felt a hand with a cloth over his mouth. He quickly held his breath, hoping that he hadn’t already inhaled anything off the cloth. A sharp pain in his neck and he felt something strange being injected into his veins. “I’m sure the son, excuse me, adopted son of the DA trying my case has some money. No? Well alright then. I guess you will do just fine.”_

_Munkustrap wanted to fight back, but everything happened so fast that by the time he could think clearly, he felt the liquid running through his veins. His vision started to go blurry and before he knew it, the world was dark._

_When Munkustrap awoke, the world was still dark, and he tried to rub at his eyes. He pulled at his wrists, feeling that there were handcuffs locked around his wrists. Munkustrap pulled at the cuffs, fear flooding through him, and he could feel his heart rate spiking. He was scared and he was regretting climbing out his window, and before he could think, he felt hands on him, dragging him somewhere. When everything was removed from his face, he saw a dangerous man standing over him. It was the man that his father was trying right now, and just staring at the man, he knew he made a mistake. Munkustrap realized that he was in a small room, on a bed, naked, and bound with a collar and leash around his throat. He could see that the chain leash was attached to the ground. “Please.”_

_Before he could react, Macavity was pouncing on him, and he was on his stomach. “Please! Please! Let me go!” It was all Munkustrap yelled over and over, as he felt claws digging into his sides and then something trying to force its way into his hole, and that’s when it clicked in his mind. Everything in him felt like it was being ripped opened and he couldn’t even recognize the scream that was escaping his throat._

            Munkustrap just laid there on the bed, in the fetial position, letting the tears fall down his face. He could feel them pooling under his cheek and he didn’t care, as the memory of the first time Macavity raped him, and the memories that followed afterwards. How Macavity took pleasure in raping him what felt like every day, how Macavity started to call him pet and forced him to wear a cat’s tail in his ass. Munkustrap couldn’t even keep track how many times he had been beat, nor forced out to make videos. All Munkustrap hoped for was that his father was going to find him and save him.


End file.
